legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tribal Ceremony
The Tribal Ceremony is an Event created by TheIkranRider. It was an annual occasion that featured certain characters chosen to participate in this enticing ceremony. They weren't entirely random, they were chosen by their short or long lineage of distant Indian blood. Such characters were featured from various universes to gather as one clan that embrace their tribal destinies. Throughout her life, starting with her youth, more special characters were bound together as permanent members, whether they'd be following the mesmerizing drums or just dancing and trying to attract some mates. This all started during November, The International Month of the Drums, in 2018: Since November is known as the International Month of the Drums, the pseudo-tribe has gathered together as they were in a teepee village for a very enticing ceremony. All of the members perform in unison to honor their distant brethren, with some more related than others. Either way, the assembly was so inciting, so powerful, so irresistible... Members of the tribe include: Domin '- My OC from the Injukhal tribe in Tenebre playing the Tom Tom in the left corner. '''Cecil Harvey '- His associate during Domin's regime in the events of "Trials of a King" and "Conquest of the Blue Planet, preparing to beat the neighboring Tom Tom. 'Spear Guy '- From Yoshi's Island, he dances on top of the Paladin's drum in time with the rhythm. 'The Count '- Wearing the tribal costume during his visit in Montana, he returns to his passion as he counts and beats in succession on his own drum; it was so easy to get into, and he noticed this was his true calling. 'Nightwolf '- The Native American warrior from Mortal Kombat beating the Djembe. 'Drowzee '- The Hypnosis Pokémon in all his enticing pride, sitting and playing the little drum, calling into the tribe's minds, leading them as he swaying his arms, "Drowzee…Drowzee…" 'Tiger Lily and Chief Big Red (Dragon Rose and Chief Abdullah) '- Whether it's from Peter Pan or the heads of the Injukhal, they sit idly as they play the twin bongos. 'Laughing Bull '- From Cowboy Bebop, he sits in front tapping the tablas. 'Falcolor '- The new Onondaga head from the Sleepy Hollow Missing Episodes as he and the former chief beat the massive drum covered with feathers. 'Turgado '- The late head of the Onondaga people; while he had passed away before, he still lives participating in the ceremony. 'Venusaur '- Mewtwo's clone wears more war paint, some feathery earrings, and a grassy dress swaying as he thumps to the mesmerizing rhythm as he roars in pleasure and glory, "Saur..!" 'Charizard '- Mewtwo's flying beast possesses more battle scars and flies over the performance as his tail flame and ardency increases. 'Blastoise '- In the corner behind Domin and Cecil, he shows off as he displays his shell. '''Rufflet and Braviary rise over the tribal grounds as the former perches on a teepee. Ryu Suzaku II (Rick Wheeler) '- My favorite F-Zero pilot embraces his roots as he wears a tribal outfit filled with heavy, red feathers honoring the Ryu (dragon) and the Suzaku (the Vermillion Bird), while he wields a long stick as he's about to beat the tall Taiko. '''Oozaru '- Whether it'd be young Gohan's or otherwise, he roars and pounds to the beat of the drums. He was quite the animal without destroying anything as he kept on letting out his war cries while dancing and slamming his fists to the ground and on his mighty chest, taking in the thrilling dance and embracing the pride of the Saiyans. 'Chief Parrish (Henry Parrish) '- The temporary head of the Onondagas wears one of Turgado's sacred outfits. He once took over the Onondagas, brainwashing them and making them as his own. He stands tall and proud as he beats the giant timpani. 'Battle Hawk of Darkness (Gavin Lucas) '- Parrish's young associate follows his lead as he hits the massive, organic drum in front of him; he was one of the hypnotized tribesmen working with Chief Parrish and the Onondagas. These are all the people that Ikran envisioned in joining this. All the people and drums throughout the years, even while she was really young, that "turned her on." Embrace the performance with her... A year later, another Tribal Ceremony occurred, only it was at night. Yes... The ceremony shall resume from last year as more enticing and mightier than ever. Ikran should've saved this for the International Month of the Drums, but she can never resist this entrancing assembly. This time, we have some new members: '''Fierce Deity Link - This is his first-ever observance of any big, tribal ceremony, even more than in Hyrule. He watches the Gerudo dance around the blazing fire, and he becomes excited and enthralled by the performance, even those playing the drums. He wishes to be an official member of the tribe. Bongo Bongo - The deceased phantom beast joins in with his own massive drum, beating in time with the other tribesmen hanging from Oozaru; it was a perfect fit for him. This wasn't the monster, just an illusion. The Gerudo dance alluringly around the bonfire and show off in front of the tribesmen searching for a mate. While a couple others play on their own drum in the distance. They'd certainly catch a few men to get intimate with. One of them even shook some whirring drums. Sheik - He simply bows down to the irresistible, dark spirit of the drums as well as the might of the chief. Impa - Even though it felt wrong, she simply watches over the ceremony. Even she starts to get a change of heart. Sneasel and Weavile - They both dance around while the latter beats on his own drum. Tinsel Steelus - She joins in with her husband, Rick, in her own tribal outfit representing the Dark Warrior as the winter spirit, the Black Tortoise; she alternates between dancing in the fray as well as beating the neighboring bongo with Domin. Returning members: Ryu Suzaku/Rick Wheeler - Once again, he's dressed in his tribal outfit representing the Vermillion (Dragon) Bird beating on the taiko. Cecil kisses Dragon Rose (Tiger Lily) passionately in the distance. Domin hits the neighboring bongo with Tinsel's. Venusaur stomps and roars proudly along with the mesmerizing beat as he does this in glory and complete arousal, "Saur..!" Charizard, Braviary, and Rufflet '''soar over the party as ardent as ever. '''Blastoise shows off his tribal designs on his shell. Drowzee returns and sways his body, hands, and mind as he encourages everyone to move and perform with him, "Drowzee… Drowzee…" Laughing Bull hit twin tablas like last year. Battle Hawk of Darkness (Gavin Lucas) and Chief Parrish hit their own timpanis behind their fellow tribesmen. Chief Abdullah (Big Red) is the main chieftain as he demonstrates his almighty presence; so much so that even Sheik gets submissive to him. Nightwolf hit his own djembre like last year. The Count finds his true purpose once more as he gathers with his frantic friends on his own Tom Tom. Oozaru stomps, roars, and thumps along with the rhythm of the drums, with the full Indian moon giving him more power and enticement. The Spear Guy prances around the bonfire with the Gerudo showing off his usual attire and glee. This is now the nightly tribal ceremony underneath a golden, full, Indian Summer moon. All through the night, everyone has been growing more deeply into the assembly as they gladly join on all the fun of the drums and the alluring dances of their future mates. You will certainly love it on what the people that turned Ikran on have to offer. Please join her as she embraces this thrilling tribal performance... Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:OCs Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Characters from the Sesame Street Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Characters from the Cowboy Bebop universe Category:Dancers Category:Groups Category:Sexy characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Brainwashers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Animals Category:Animated characters Category:Slavers Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Pokemon Category:TheIkranRider